The Egg's Heart
by Sakura Chara
Summary: This is the story of Haruki Moriko, a 10-year old orphan who goes through... An interesting change of scenery. "Oh... Freaking... Fudge... ANOTHER UNIVERSE! Oh my gosh, I'm in another fudging UNIVERSE!" Well... It's safe to say things won't be normal... (Cover by Hara of Sakura Chara)
1. The Start of it All

**Me: HOWDY! KURA IS BACK IN ACTION! WHOOOO! I'VE HAD THIS IN MY HEAD FOR MONTHS!**

 **Haruki: Ack! *very well hidden panicky look* That was l-loud!**

 **Me: Oh! *quieter voice* I forgot I made you a shy cold type of person. But, hear ye hear ye~! Haruki's personality is** _ **sooo**_ **based off some of mine, and my friends~! I just took inspiration of our personality, not our completely mental ones, and used them to shape out Haruki's REAL personality. Which, you'll find out when she chara changes.**

 **Haruki: Might as well let them know I have a lot.**

 **Me: You just did.**

 **Haruki: I know. Please just get on with the character profile. I wanna know what happens!**

 **Me: WOW! Someone actually WANTS to have their profile displayed! I'm touched-**

 **Haruki: *chara changes with a chara of hers* GET ON WITH IT!**

 **Me: R-right! Let's go!**

Haruki Moriko (Haruki= shining brightly/radiant/shining life/sunny. Moriko= Forest Child)

Age: 10 years old

Nicknames: Haru, Mori or Ki **Me: If you can think of any other nicknames, tell me, and I'll see how I like it~!**

Grade: 5th

Number of Charas: 8

Looks: Long ankle length milk chocolate colored hair with some of it put into a side ponytail, and forest green eyes. Has slightly tanned skin. As tall as Yaya with her boots on.

Personality: She is shy and cold on the outside, but in reality, she's a wacky, sarcastic, fun and action-loving person with a napoleon complex. (Think: A female version of Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist without the sailor's mouth) **Me: Yeah, she doesn't like people calling her shor- Haruki: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT SHE'D BE MISTAKEN FOR A 5-YEAR OLD!?**

Likes: Her charas, nature (especially the forest on sunny days and rivers), friends, fruit, some veggies, music, helping, books, drawing, not having a need to cleaning the forest, and especially a certain crush.

Dislikes: Bullies, people calling her short or the word being mentioned in the same sentence without the word "not" or anything along the lines of that, large crowds, tight or closed in places (she has claustrophobia), super loud noises, finding a spot that was once full of nature ruined, those who insult her friends or charas, out-of-tune instruments or bad singing.

Crush: A person. **Me: *coughKukaicough*** **Haruki: What was that?! *blushing heavily***

Favorite Song: Saria's Song (do not own, Nintendo does. It's from Legend of Zelda)

Talent: She understands animals, animals understand her. She is also an excellent reader of people. She can also handle herself in a fight. ***wink wink***

 **Me: Well, all done! Now, I'm sure you're all wondering, "WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT IN THE CHARA'S CHARACTER PROFILE?!" Well, that's done because I want them to be a surprise. Thus, I'm just gonna go on ahead and start chapter 1 so I don't get any more on Haruki's bad side. That one chara change is scary. Roll film!**

 **Chapter 1: 8 weird eggs, new powers, a new universe!? Why is my life so WEIRD!?**

My life was that of the average runaway orphan. Police after you, telling you that they're gonna take you to a "new home", or a "better place with new friends", tearing down missing posters from walls, the like. I still don't know why they're under the notion that I'll LIKE that place. I've been there on quite a few occasions, and I've made it VERY clear I don't like that wretched place. They don't like me, I don't like them. It's that simple. It's not like I did anything wrong. I'm much too shy to do that. No, they just don't like me, period.

Yeah, not exactly a peachy life.

I've been living on my own for a while now, living in a forest. Yes, I love nature, yes, I love this forest and it's inhabitants, especially Diana, a deer, but I want to start life somewhere else. Somewhere where I have a chance to make new HUMAN friends, to accomplish my dreams, where I can be myself. Where I'll have a _second chance._

As I made that thought, a burst of light surrounded me, and I SWEAR I heard a voice.

' _Your wish will be granted, but you must work hard to accomplish your dreams.'_

When I woke up, I was in this sparkly, colorful place.

"W-where am I? There was a light, then…"

"You're in the cradle, the egg's cradle." I heard a small voice say behind me.

"The… egg's cradle? What is it? And, more importantly, who and what are you?" I asked as I turned around. It was that moment that I realized I was in a strange place, talking to a little chibi person, and my shyness wasn't kicking up. Let me just say, that gave me a happy warm feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

Mr. Chibi smiled. "My name is Darius. The egg's cradle is a place for unborn and lost guardian characters rest or live."

I raised my hand. "So... Darius? What exactly are Guardian Characters?"

Darius nodded his head and looked up thoughtfully. "Guardian Character's are your dreams, your would-be self. Some people are able to transform with their guardian characters. Then, there are x-eggs. They are dreams of children that are either turned that way, or given up on. Lastly, there's the Embryo. It is a magical egg that will grant people's wishes. And _that_ ," Darius said, looking at me in the eyes, "Is where you come in."

"W-wait, what?! Whaddaya mean, that's where I come in?!" I cried, confused.

"What I mean is that since the old Embryo is too old to do his job, we needed a new person/heart's egg. You and your eggs were were chosen. You ARE the Embryo."

 **Me: All Done!**

…

…

 **...**

… **...Really!**

…

… **...**

… **...STOP READING, FUDGE YOU!**

…

… **...Fine. I'll write more.**

"I-I'm the EMBRYO!? The powerful magic wishy egg thingy!? B-but I'm a runaway nobody! A loner 10-year old! No way I can be!" I rambled disbelievingly.

Darius smiled. "It is true. The old Embryo looked into your character, your dreams, memories, everything. Out of all the people possible, he chose you. You're not perfect, but no one is. You had lessons and experiences you needed to do and learn, and, did you not wish to have a second chance?"

Gotta admit, he had a point. "Well... So, you said I would get a second chance, right? What do you mean?"

Darius got a funny look on his face. "Long story short, you're in a different universe."

It took me a couple of seconds for that to sink in. "You're joking."

"I am not."

"Oh... Freaking... Fudge..." 3… 2… 1... "ANOTHER UNIVERSE! Oh my gosh, I'm in another fudging UNIVERSE!" I'm pretty sure that right around then, I was hyperventilating. Can't really recall what happened around that moment, though.

"You may want to consider calming down." So, I took his advice and took some deep breaths, and let him hear my questions.

"So... Darius? I was sorta maybe wondering, what will I do about living arrangements and all that jazz? 'Cause, you know, I'm sorta from another UNIVERSE?" Let me just say, I really wanted to know this itsy-bitsy little detail. What I can say is what happened AFTER that. After all, who wouldn't remember colorful stars shining, surrounding and shooting out of you.

"W-what?! Another light show?! What now!?" I complained. Hey, you would too.

Darius smiled. "Your new home. Remember. You are the Embryo. We all have faith that you will do the right thing when the time comes. Also, maybe you will discover the largest mystery surrounding the embryo."

"Eh!?" I yelped, shocked, "What fudging mystery!?"

Suddenly, a bunch of decorated and colorful eggs, along with their charas, popped up around him. I could hear the voices of the charas, all wishing me good luck. Just before I was transported away to my apparent new home, I gave them my biggest and most real smile, a wave, and a thank you.

I groaned. I ended up being transported in the middle of a TREE. Honestly, haven't they heard of customer convenience?! Then, of course, after I fell, ANOTHER flash appeared, and a basket full of eggs appeared. Being my curious self, I poked one.

The one I poked was green with two blue lines on the top and bottom, and a golden crown in the middle. The second one was orange with a sky blue stripe going across the middle. The third one was a lilac color with a black ribbon going all around it. The fourth one had golden lines that looked almost exactly like grass went up to the middle, then above it had a katana and an arrow making an x-mark on a sky blue background. The next one was a very light pink with black stripes like a music bar, and had a purple treble clef and bass clef heart. The sixth one was an icy blue with a white snowflake and just a shade darker blue ballet shoes above it. Next up was a cream colored egg with black letters and colorful scribbles all over. Lastly, there was a red egg with what looks like black paint splatters all over the left… corner? No, lower left side. Duh.

"Aaaaw….. So cute!" I crooned. "You're my Guardian Characters, aren't you? Well, just in case, I'll introduce myself; my name is Haruki Moriko. I'm 10 years old, and I hope we can become really good friends!" Nothing answered, not that I expected them too. They JUST came, after all.

"Well," I continued, "When you guys decide to hatch, I'm sure we'll be great friends!" That got a slight reaction, a.k.a them floating slightly and bouncing up and down a little before going back down.

Dang! I wish they would hatch now! I wanna meet them and have fun and- calm down, in...2...3, out...2...3...

Well, either way I was happy. I had new friends, and another chance at a new, police and orphanage-less life. Hopefully.

 **Me: NOW I'm all done with this chapter. For real.**

 **Haruki: *mumbles coldly* U-um… Well… Good job, Kura. Will I… Meet… my charas next time?**

 **Me: Yes. I guarantee it. At least one will hatch during the second chapter. Mostly 'cause I really look forward to these chara changes. Oh! Before I go, let me just say, I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! Yes, I do own Haruki Moriko, so no touchy. Buh-BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	2. Another… Delightful Surprise… Ugh

**Chapter 2**

 **Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~!**

 **Haruki: *mumbles* Kura doesn't own Shugo Chara… Me, on the other hand…**

 **Me: *on floor, weakly reaching up to the computer* So… Quiet… So… Cold… Sucking… Out… Life… Must… Type…**

 **Chapter 2: Another… "Delightful" Surprise… Yeah, right.**

After having my little happy moment with my eggs, something caught my eye under them. Something clothy and black, red, plaid… A… Paper… Oh fudge, I think I know what this is, and I'm not liking it.

Fudge.

My suspicions proved to be correct. A school enrollment confirmation letter and a school uniform. Great. School. Boy am I glad I decided to read all those books about the stuff. I'm grades ahead in my "studies", I believe.

But, when I looked at the uniform, the thing I DID have a problem with was the length of the skirt. It's so short! Man! I SO wish I were good at making clothes… And at art while I'm at it… Ooh, writing too. Suddenly, the cream egg started twitching, and I heard a voice.

"I believe I can help you with this!"

"W-what?!" I cried.

The egg started floating, and hatched. Out came a little person with shoulder length hair swept to the side. She had a navy blue beret and a white mixed with cream colored sleeveless shirt. The shirt had a turtle neck with letters around the collar. At the end of the shirt, there was red stripes and black letters. She wore jeans folded in at the end, and sneakers. On her back was a drawing and writing pad attached to a strap.

"Character change! From a girl not good at drawing and designing to one who is! Plan, draw, scribe!"

Suddenly, a barrette with an "a" on it popped on my head, and my arms were a blur as I worked on my uniform. When my character change was done, my skirt was longer, now almost knee length, and there was another small bag with cushioning in it. It had 8 different slots, so I'm assuming they're for my eggs. I looked at my guardian character.

' _Guardian Character's too long,'_ I mused, ' _I now dub guardian characters… CHARAS!'_

My chara nodded her head. "That's a good name. I like it. Chara." I did a double take.

"Did you just read my mind?!"

The chara shook her head and sighed. "Figures you would forget already. You, or we are the embryo, remember? Not to mention I'm also you're heart's egg?"

"Oh. Duh." Well, I feel stupid. Trying to move things past the awkward stage, I asked some questions. "So… What's your name? Your one of my dreams, right? Which one?"

She smiled. "My name is Rin. I am your dream to write, draw, and design! Nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand to shake.

I giggled and shook her hand with my finger. My hand's about a million times bigger than hers. "Nice to meet you! Now, I guess we should open this and see what school I'm going to." I attempted a cheery face at that, but completely failed. "I am NOT looking forward to being stuck in a building surrounded by a bunch of people…" I shuddered, then opened the envelope.

"Lesse… Dear Miss Moriko… Hah, 'miss'... You have been accepted… Blah blah blah… There! Finally, I get to the name! It's called… Seiyo Academy! Great, it sounds like one of those fancy-shmancy snobby schools… Just my luck… And something just tells me that "no" isn't an answer…" I sighed. "Well, Rin, looks like we're going to Seiyo Academy!"

Rin, on contrast to me, was ecstatic. "Wow, an academy! I wonder what classes there are? Oh, I just can't wait! Ooh, maybe you'll be able to take a writing class! Does it say what class? Tell me!"

"Um... Star class…"

"Ooh! Sounds cool! When do you start?"

"Um… Lessee… EH?!" I yelled, "TOMORROW?! FUDGE!"

Rin did an anime fall. "Well, let's get your stuff together, make sure your eggs fit in their pouches, and make sure your uniform fits. I mean, this is rather short notice, so we should get this done as soon as possible." She said while rubbing her head.

"Y-yeah. Whoo for school…" I weakly said, putting up a shaky fist pump. Then, it fell and I hung my head. "I can't do this…"

"Don't be that way! Even if you are ahead, you should know that you may make friends, or you could learn something new! Now, come come! Time to get all of this stuff together! Chop chop!"

I sighed. Today's gonna be a _loooooooooooooooooong_ day.

 **TIME SKIP: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

Well… Here I am. Seiyo Academy… It still sounds stuck up, but now it's worse. It LOOKS stuck up. And WHY does there have to be SO many people?! I wanna go back to the forest! It's where I belong! Even my last name says that! Moriko means FOREST CHILD-literally! I'm a forest girl, not a civilization girl. I mean, if it weren't for the animals all giving me the spare change that people have dropped over the years, I would only have had $10! How'm I supposed to get the money for my school supplies when I don't even have an APARTMENT!?

I owe a lot to animals. Oh, did I mention that I figured out that Rin and I can speak mind-to-mind? Pretty sweet, huh?

'Rin?' I thought/asked.

'Yeah?'

'Please tell me you're staying with me while you're hiding.'

'I'm staying with you while I'm hiding.'

'THANK YOU!' At the last thought, I could feel Rin move her arms from inside my hair to what I assume was her face. The reason for my asking? Because I happen to need SOME measure of comfort. I'm in a new school, new universe, with no one I know, not like I knew anyone in the last universe, with everyone staring at me. My day only just began, and I'm already being stared at!

...Okay, it's probably the way I'm wearing my uniform. I admit it.

Instead of wearing my uniform the intended way, my fixed skirt was an inch above my knees, and had a simple but stylish belt there, just loose enough that it looks cool, but still, you know, keeps my skirt up. My coat was tied around my waist instead of on, and my shirt sleeves were rolled up to my elbows. I wore my usual boots with it. It's not my fault I have a sense of style, and it's certainly not my fault I'm such a spaz when it comes to talking, so they take it as me just being shy, cold and antisocial.

I walked over to my class, and the teacher told me to wait outside until he called me in. While he was busy prepping class, Rin was busy trying to get me CALM DOWN. I mean, seriously, I'm in a big building with a lot of kids, strangers, and loudness. Not exactly my version of paradise. More like a torture area for me to start hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Haruki-chan. Remember, I'll be here the whole time. Don't let it get to you. If you need help, just ask. Just with your mind. In fact, just start talking with your mind now. If people hear you, chances are they'll think you're crazy."

'Right.'

"Moriko-san?" called… Nicola? Nikora? Nicky? Oh, I remember, Nikaidou. "Come on in."

'Go, Haruki-chan.' Rin whispered encouragingly to me. It helped with walking in at least.

"Class, this is Moriko Haruki-san **(A/N: Cause, you know, in Japan they introduce people Last Name, First Name.)** Why don't you say hi?"

I was silent, and let me just say, all these people are bad for my health. "Eh, Moriko-san?"

'Crap! WhatdoIsaywhatdoIsay!' In the end, my outer character showed up. So, I stiffly nodded with a blush and my usual cold look in my eyes, and said, "H-hello."

By the end of school there were rumors about me and a new… would I even call this a nickname? Anyway, now almost everywhere I go, there are people (the students) calling me 'shy and icy' Moriko. Yeah, serious contrast to my first name. Haruki basically means sunny or radiant. Not very 'shy and icy'. I've also heard of 'cool and spicy' Hinamori, a pink haired girl in the guardians group. She is also in my class.

Not to mention that she has 3 charas and has a completely bogus outer self.

Really, I don't know how people don't notice. Her eyes have that uncaring bored look, but deep down they have uncertainty and shyness. Quite obvious to me, but I've been told I'm quite observative. Funny, I don't think those people meant it as a complement when they said it. Anyways, back to the present.

As I was walking… erm… home, I passed a giant glass building. If I remember correctly, this was the royal garden. Anyways, I was walking when I sensed it. A dream. An egg. Crying. Probably helps that I'm the embryo thingamajigy. Point is, I sensed it. Then I felt it, a pain almost like a part of myself was being ripped away. Rin felt/sensed it too.

"Haruki-chan!" Rin cried, "an x-egg!"

"Right!" Long story short, I ran towards where I sensed the x-egg.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When I got there, there were already people there. Specifically, the guardians in a character transformation/character change.

There was Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Kukai. Of all of them, only Amu was in a character transformation. She was, I inferred, character transformed with her pink chara. She was in a pink and white cheerleader outfit, with her hair in a side ponytail. Her head had a pink and white visor with a heart on it, and she had… Pom-poms? The shaky-cheery-thingamajigs? Yeah, pom-poms.

Tadase had a crown and a rod, and Yaya had a bib, a giant rattle…. And was throwing a temper tantrum. Nadeshiko had a naginata, and her ponytail was held in a nadeshiko flower clip-thingy. Only thing is, Nadeshiko's a GUY. Don't ask me why he's telling everyone he's a she, but if you look at "her" movements, they're a practiced sort of girl movements. Also, her body structure is more like a guys. It does help that I spent most of my life watching for exactly this sort of things. Just by looking at the movements of a person, you can tell many things. Sorry, back on topic. Lastly, there was Kukai. He had a star clip and a soccer ball.

' _Go figures,'_ I thought to Rin, ' _The guardians all have charas.'_

' _I know. You know, couldn't they have come up with a better name than the guardians? It's just so… So BLAND.'_

' _Should we help?'_ I asked as I watched them flail around, trying to help Amu who clearly needed it.

' _Yes'_

"Okay, then!" I yelled, gaining the attention of everyone there, x-egg included. "My heart: Unlock!"

Rin jumped in her egg, and the egg went inside of me as multi-colored sparkles surrounded me. I winked, and spun around, while gaining a baggy cream colored shirt with letters on the linings. My pants were soft washed out blue jeans rolled up to my ankles comfortably, and I had sneakers on. I jumped up, and did a back flip as I got a black beanie and my hair was put into a loose ponytail. When I landed, I had a belt with a large pencil pouch attached. Then, I spun back around, put one hand on my hip, and yelled out :

"Chara Nari: Warrior Scribe!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Me: That's all, folks! *looks to the side with sweat drop and mumbles* Though it's only cause I have no idea where to go from here….**

 **Haruki: Ha! You're clueless!**

 **Me: Oh yeah! Wanna bet, shorty!?**

 **Haruki: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT SHE FALLS THROUGH SAND AND CAN BREATH UNDERWATER BECAUSE SHE CAN BREATHE THE OXYGEN MOLECULES?!**

 **Me: I never said that.**

 **Haruki: *holding up a shaking fist and muttering unintelligible phrases with a HUGE vein popping up (anger mark)***

 **Me: No, I will not crawl into a hole and die, I won't be brutally murdered, I won't drop dead, and I will not be trampled to death by countless rabid fangirls. *shivers at the mention of the last one***

 **Haruki: What!? How did you- What?!**

 **Me: It's easy! When me and my friend go all fangirl, we talk in the same way! *smile***

 **Haruki: *bangs head on wall***

 **Me: You DO realize that all the readers are watching you, right?**

 **Haruki: *freezes* E-Ehhhhhhhhhhh?! I-I've got to be going! *runs away***

 **Me: …** _ **Welp**_ … **Anyways, for all of y'alls that are reading right this very moment, thanks a lot! Buh-bye!**


End file.
